


He Is

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, either way sebastian is writing poetry, idk - Freeform, mormor, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian writes poetry about Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is

He is a fire  
that burns away who I was  
He is a storm  
that washes away my ashes  
He is evil  
He is wrong  
He is everything that I should not want

He is the danger  
that I so desperately need  
He is the pain  
that I find myself addicted to  
He is agony  
He is shame  
He is the one that I desire

He is the devil  
that offers me everything for my soul  
He is my world  
that so slowly falls apart  
I am his  
But he is not mine  
And I will still give him everything that he asks for

He Is  
By: S. Moran


End file.
